One Last Dance
by Hyper-Blossom Z
Summary: Years after current season, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are finally graduating high school, only Austin and Ally aren't Austin and Ally anymore, they've broken up and Ally's avoiding Austin at their graduation, but Austin doesn't want to give up on their relationship and begs her for (at least) one last dance. Aussly songfic. "One last Dance" by R5


**One last Dance**

**A/N: So I was listening to "One last Dance" by R5, and the song inspired me to write this.**

**Hey Dez, mind doing this Disclaimer?**

**Dez: Hmmm… Depends, does this story have a happy ending for team Ally?**

**Trish: I don't know about the story, but you won't if you don't do the disclaimer!**

**Dez: Aww fine! Hyper-Blossom Z doesn't own Austin & Ally, or the song "One last Dance" all rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**"One Last Dance"**

_Tear drops in your brown eyes_

_I can't believe I made you cry_

_It feels so long since we went wrong_

_But you're still on my mind_

Ally was crying as she looked at Austin, neither had expected their talk to bring them to tears. Their break up was only 6 months ago, but it felt like 6 years already and Austin was still thinking about his old songwriter non-stop.

_Never meant to break your heart_

_Sometimes things just fall apart_

_So here's one night to make it right_

_Before we say goodbye_

Austin truly had never meant to break Ally's heart, nor to even hurt her, and yet they both got hurt. Their relationship really had fallen apart, as much as they tried to keep it from doing so. Months earlier their senior class had voted for them to sing a duet at their graduation, back when they were still together, their duet was cancelled due to their breakup and Austin was to sing a song on his own in it's place.

_So wait up, wait up _

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

Earlier that day Austin had confronted her in an attempt at redemption turned tragic argument. Because of this Ally was going to skip the graduation party the school was holding but Austin stopped her, shouting "Ally! Wait up! Ally!" He apologized for everything, and asked for one thing: A dance, to say goodbye to each other. He just wanted to end it on a good note, to make up for all the bad ones lately.

e

_Freshman year I saw your face_

_Now its graduation day_

_Said we'd be friends, till the end_

_Can we start again?_

They were in their freshman year back when they first met on that fateful day at Sonic Boom. That day both their lives were changed forever. That day he'd never forget. Even now, as he looks at Ally, he remembers the beginning, the end, everything. From when their partnership began, his record deal, that kiss after she got over her stage fright, the beginning of their relationship, the temporary end, that kiss while filming the movie, how much his heart hurt while he was on tour and she was still in Miami making her album, their reunion and the continuance of their relationship, them singing together on New Years in time square, their tour together that summer, Prom, and all those moments together, then the bad, the fights, the him getting distracted by that cheer leader, their breakup. Now he just wishes they could start over, still be together, still write those special _Aussly_ songs (none of which had been written in over a year).

_So wait up, wait up _

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

He was begging her to stay, to just give him this one last chance, this last (he hoped it wasn't) dance… he just wanted to kiss and make up… He couldn't lose his Ally...

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

He couldn't even put it all into words, his feelings for Ally.

_I heard you're heading west_

_So lets just make our peace_

_So when you think of me_

_You'll smile, and I'll smile_

He had heard that she planned to move to California and continue her songwriting career there. He wanted to at least make peace with Ally, so that when they saw each other at award shows, or even the Star records Halloween party (the company that originally signed her turned out to be a mistake, as they tried to change everything about her, keep her from writing her own songs, even keep her from Austin… She couldn't break her contract, so when Jimmy Star found out, he simply bought out the entire record company that Ally had been signed to, and Ally had been with Star Records ever since). He just wanted them to be able to smile at the old memories, not frown.

_So wait up, wait up _

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

He hoped she'd give him this one last dance, to make up, to prove to the both of them if they really were meant to be, maybe just as a goodbye...

_So wait up, wait up _

_Give me one more chance_

_Just one song, then I'll move on_

_Give me one last dance_

_I just need one last dance with you_

"Ally, Wait up, Ally!" called Austin. "A-Austin? What is it, didn't you already do _enough __**damage**_!?" asked Ally, who was crying from earlier, when he confronted her, an attempt at redemption turned tragic argument. "Ally, I'm sorry, for the fight, for everything. I'm not asking for you to take me back, I'm not even asking for you to forgive me, I'm only asking for one last dance, please?"

_Oh-woah_

The song that played was "one last dance" by Austin Moon, he had been planning this all week… they danced silently to it, and after he sang "Think About You". After both songs, he, still on the stage, said "both those songs, the one that was played, and the one I just sang, were for Ally Dawson… Ally, I really am sorry for everything, and I'm an _idiot_ for messing things up-" "oh, Austin…" interrupted Ally as Austin suddenly got on one knee and took out a box. "Ally, These past 6 months really made me think about what we had, and I just realized that I can't let you go… so, Ally Dawson, Will You Marry Me?" and with that Austin Monica Moon popped the question that would be the beginning of his, and Ally Dawson-_uh_-Moon's, future.

_A/N: I changed the "Hazel" in "Tear drops in your hazel eyes" to brown since Laura Marano's eyes are brown. and I also changed the east in " heard you're heading east" to west, since, well, there's not much of an 'east' past Florida without leaving the U.S. meanwhile R5 lives in California, so there's plenty of 'east for someone to move to..._


End file.
